


Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 4 - Smile

by Lunarii



Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robots with feelings, Slow Burn, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: What if someone's genuine smile was because of you?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198139
Kudos: 7





	Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 4 - Smile

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
At first, Zero thought he was malfunctioning. All scans showed clear and his internal diagnostics revealed no damage but he was overheating. Using his logical deductions, Zero concluded that it was specifically whenever he was around X. “Which is where I always want to be….” Zero stated to himself, matter of factly. It was also plausible that his body warmed up faster since he didn’t have the blush feature installed like X did. Perhaps his creator didn’t think it was necessary for a warbot capable of mass destruction to have it. Still, he thought X was adorable when he blushed and felt a primal urge to protect him.

Most thought of X and Zero as equal in strength in combat. However, the crimson hunter knew that X’s real strength was in his heart. X taught him that compassion wasn’t a flaw. The avenging angel showed Zero kindness, despite his past and what his primary objective used to be. He forgave, even though the red ripper was built by the man who was the sworn enemy to his peaceful creator. He cared, for both humans and reploids, and went to the ends of hell and back to ensure they could co-exist peacefully. X also taught him that it was ok to have feelings and express them, it didn’t make you weaker. The neo blue bomber carried the sins of the world by himself with heavy shoulders, and blamed himself for every death on the battle field; crying bitter tears in their memory. 

For this and many more reasons, Zero’s core pulsed even faster when he realized that seeing X was the highlight of his day. Even when X's expression beamed, Zero kept his aloof demeanor in the face of the public. But on the inside, he practically melted knowing that X's genuine smile was only his. 


End file.
